


Kiss Me Not

by neytah



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drinking, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred, fuck buddies, under-detailed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi knows Leo better than anyone, but they're not friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> this is just sad depressing queer angst inspired from the Beautiful Liar MV. I'm new to vixx so this was written with no regard to their actual personalities or anything. no happy ending, fair warning. not my best stuff but i figured i'd post it anyway
> 
> Also available on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1009342)

Leo meets Ravi at a club. On the edges of the dance floor, both not drunk enough for uncoordinated dancing, their eyes meet, and the mutual feeling of want brings them together. The pull each other to the dingy club bathroom, where Leo is willingly shoved to his knees and sucks him off. Ravi pulls him back to his feet after, gets him off while sucking a bruise into his neck. It's not Leo's first bathroom hook-up, but it's the first time said hook-up has offered his number, in case of future interest.

Leo accepts it.

\---

They don't meet again until his hickey is beyond faded, but not so much later that Leo's forgotten the feel of those lips on his. He's had a few drinks, enough to not hesitate to give him his address, to invite a stranger into his apartment without a second thought. The reality of it, the recklessness of his actions, he doesn't think about until the next morning. When he wakes up with the sun too bright in his eyes and his bed shared. It's his first time waking up next to someone else, and there's a strange, warm feeling in his chest. They fuck again, slow and sober this time, and Leo loves every second.

He doesn't feel the shame, the self hatred, until after Ravi leaves.

That doesn't stop him from calling again.

\--

It's Ravi's fourth visit when he find so out about her. He checks the time off of Leo's phone, sees her picture in the background.

"This your girlfriend?" He asks. Leo doesn't bother to lie. He just nods.

"That a problem?"

Ravi shrugs. 

"Sorta figured you might have one. She's pretty though." He smirks. "Not that you can appreciate it, anyway."

Leo knows he's right.

\--

Leo meets him more times than he'll admit. It's just a release of stress, just not to think about his girlfriend's kisses that he wishes he wanted, to not think about his mother's nagging of marriage, of children. Even though, eventually, he must.

Four months later, he proposes. She's so happy. She can't stop smiling. His mother is overjoyed. It's what needs to happen. He wishes he could be happy.

Ravi never asks questions. He doesn't even know her name. Leo likes that. So when he calls at one in the morning, at the verge of tears, Ravi doesn't ask, he just comes over.

Leo can't bring himself to kiss Ravi anymore. Because he can't help but think of her, and how much she loves him, and how much better she deserves. So they just fuck, and Ravi doesn't question it.

Even so, Leo still tells him things. Because he knows more than anyone, who Leo truly is. He has nothing to hide.

"I proposed today." He says into the silence. He doesn't need to look over to know Ravi's eyes bug out.

"Wow... shit, man." Ravi runs a hand through his hair. "I mean, that's..." But nothing he can say can really sum it up, he realizes. So Ravi wraps an arm around him, his back against his chest, and presses kisses of comfort. Leo allows the intimacy, regardless of the guilt he feels.

\---

Time passes. There are fittings, and invitations, and arrangements made, and Leo follows along as he should. He lets her and his mom make the decisions, lead him through the motions. As he's always done.

A moth before the wedding, he wakes up to Ravi looking at Leo's calendar.

"So it's a month left, huh?" he says. Leo's jaw clenches.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Ravi drops the subject and returns to bed, kissing along Leo's neck. "Wanna go for a morning round?" Leo shakes his head.

"Nah. You should go." Ravi presses his lips together. Then he nods.

"Okay. I'll go." He stands again with a sigh, scavenging his clothes from the floor. Leo gets up too, finding fresh clothes in his dresser and trying to ignore Ravi's presence. But Ravi speaks again.

"But don't call me after the wedding, okay?"

"What?"

"I don't fuck with married men." Leo almost laughs.

"What difference does it make? You already knew about her."

"There's a difference between not telling your girl you're gay and taking to the altar like that."

"I"m not gay."

Ravi snorts. "Like hell you're not." Leo turns to Ravi with anger in his eyes.

"Get out." He hisses.

"Fine."

\--

Leo doesn't call Ravi again. Until a few nights before the wedding, after his bachelor party, where his friends appreciated the girls more than him, but the drinks make it worthwhile. He's stumbling through his door at two in the morning, phone pressed to his ear without thinking. "I need you." And as always, Ravi comes as called.

The minute he walks through the door, Leo grabs his shirt and kisses him. It's wet and messy and uncoordinated, and takes Ravi by surprise. He lets Ravi push him onto the bed, let's things go like they used to. He'd missed this, he doesn't want it to end.

He wakes up to a splitting headache and an empty bed.

 

 

He marries her. And he never sees Ravi again.


End file.
